Rose Tint My Uwurld
by Marmarmarzipan
Summary: "Hehehehhe, Fat Albert boxers? Funny jf meme xd" He said as he raised an eyebrow. Keith merely smiled and blushed. "In my religion of Galranism, we can only go commando, unless it's Monday or Tuesday. Monday we wear Fat Albert printed underwear, and on Tuesdays we wear pink." He explained.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lance leaned over to Keith's ear hole. He licked his lips with an obscene slurping sound, and spoke breathily./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Heyyy there, sexe boi, you wanna gimme that toot toot, lemme give you that beep beep." He put his fish lips onto the lobe of Keith's sound catcher, and lightly nipped, drawing a gasp out of /"WWwwww, what do you mean, brown boyeee? I cannot gibe uwu the hee haw, bercause of my wewigion!" Keith pulled out of Lance's tight embrace, the blue tentacles going to gather at his waist instead, lightly tracing onto the pale skin underneath. Lance's eyebrows furrowed, as he made a displeased noise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why can't you give me the blessing of your exotically-flavoured boy puss tho? I thought Imade you wetta than a fetha! I even gave up all of my side hos for you so what tf nigga? My name jef Xddd" Lance pouted, and keith turned away, cheeks hot with embarrassment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well," Keith lightly touched the tentacles around his waist, tracing where the mix of colors bloomed. A huff, and they tightened. Infinitely interesting. " My wewigion is that uwu can't have a boyo in da womb until he put a wing on it."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""A ring? Well, why didn't you say so mu nigga?" Lance's eyes seemed to light up, and the tentacles quickly receeded, and horses began to fly through the windows as Lance, eyes on Keith, pulled a tiny porcelain box from his looked very intrigued and watched as Lace opened the boxm, revealing a ring./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now you muyst put it on my ding dong owo."br /"oh."br /Lanc e was noy prepared for such forwaRDNESS coming from his lover.\/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""okay." Keith, wide-eyed, watched as Lance pulled down his rowsers. A blush seemed to creep further up Lance's face as he slowly leaned down and unzipped the clothing. He let them fall, revealing a pair of rather comical boxers. Lance snorted./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hehehehhe, Fat Albert boxers? Funny jf meme xd" He said as he raised an eyebrow. Keith merely smiled and blushed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""In my religion of Galranism, we can only go commando, unless it's Monday or Tuesday. Monday we wear Fat Albert printed underwear, and on Tuesdays we wear pink." He explained, as he grabbed the Cuban boy's hand and moved it to grope at the bulge concealed by a layer of Fat Albert. Keith gave a high keen, head falling back. Lance took this as a sign to continue, and a chorus of moans made their way out of Keith as he was rubbed and prodded at through boxers. Suddenly, the hand left him, and Keith let out a pitiful whine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Now now, bebe," Lance cooed, " You cannot come until I'm all up in yo bootyhoel. Now, as much as I love Fat6 Albert, I would looooooooooovee to pull these down. Pwease?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Keith nodded eagerly, and his boxers were promptly taken off, and thrown onto the ground beside him. He lunged ton take them into his hands, and stuffed them into his mouth quickly. Lance made a noise similar to that of a Chihuahua going into cardiac arrest, and suddenly his own jeans felt a million times tighter. They were promptly removed, leaving him in a pair of underwear similar to those of his lover: plain white, with the image of Mushmouth strewn about. Keith moaned through the layer of fabric in his mouth./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""mmmmmmmmmyumyum, you leik the mushmouth homeslice?" Lance licked his lips. "ur not the only one who likes fat albert lol."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mushmouth was soon thrown across the room to the large pile of clothes that had gathered next to the two boys./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Latinnnnnnn Activitybr /Its that Latinnnnnnn Activvvvvity (Oooooh)br /Lets Jam Lets Jam (Latin Activity)" Lance screeched. He pulled out the ring, eyeing it, and then turned his attention to Keith's cock, slick with semen and sweat, and something that looked like it could be found in a Burger King bathroom. The small ring felt cold in his tentacle as he twirled it. He gave a few pumps to Keith's cock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then Keith felt it. A cold circle at the tip of him. He looked down to see the small metallic ring touching the tip of his penis. Lance furrowed his brows, and with a shout, the ring slid down, down, down, until it reached the base of Keith's cock. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ueuu senpai, omae wa mou shinderu" Keith screamed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Then Lance noticed something a tad bit odd. His lover's penis seemed to be growing around the ring. Lance's eyes widened to the size of saucer as Keith's erection seemed to grow even bigger with the ring it was straining against. It seemed as if Keith didn't notice, not at all. If anything, Keith only seemed more aroused. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uwuuuuuu, you make me so harduuuuu, Keith Chan." Lance marveled at the sight before him. Keith's penis had finally stopped growing, and seemed to be as long as two of Lance's feet. Lance groped at the penis, and Keith came. Almost. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dedy nyaaaaaa noooo! ! The ringey is keeping my peeepeee from going boom!" Keith roared, and with that, the ring shattered into pieces, freeing Keith's cock as he came. Long white spurts erupted from the tip of Keith's penis, similar to the way a volcano would erupt. Lance opened his mouth to take in his lover's essence, and moved up to place his mouth on Keith's cock. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Keith grabbed out and grasped Lance's hair, pushing him further onto him. A choking sound was made, but Lance did not move as Keith rode out his orgasm. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After about thirty minutes, Keith was satisfied. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Lancet wancey" he said, "My pecker went nacho! You can get off now.!" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But there was no response. For to Keith's horror, Lance had drowned in semen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Keith sobbed for seven days, wallowing in the room where he and Lance had made love. Not even a coaxing of Shiro' s large and rather Asian penis could force him put of his depression. Finally, there was only one thing left to do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Keith reached for his blade, the one that Lance bought him in Mamora, or Was it Samoa? It didn't matter. Keith brought the blade down, and cut off his penis. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" And that, dear children, is why you should never give blowhobs or have any sex: you will choke on semen and die./p 


End file.
